


Yellow Ribbon

by HannaHazzard



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluffy, M/M, Non-powered AU, Romance, Song Inspired, very obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaHazzard/pseuds/HannaHazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is on his way home and all he needs to see to stay, is a yellow ribbon around the old oak tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> This one happened because I heard 'Tie a Yellow Ribbon' one time too many obviously. Sinatra is my choice, though I know to Dawn and Tony Orlando goes the credit there. I love that song.
> 
> Thanks for the beta once again Waytopretty/flytoinfinityx <3

**_Yellow Ribbon  
_ **

 

Steve sighed as he looked out of the window. He kept a tight hold on his duffle bag in his lap and watched the scenery go by, as the bus sped along. He had no eyes for the landscape though, as his thoughts were all over the place and his nerves invigorated inside of him. He hadn't felt this nervous in a long time.

Today was the day.

"Going back home, Soldier?"

Jerking out of his thoughts he looked to his right, where an old lady was seated from two stops before. She looked at him with kind eyes and a friendly smile on her weathered face. The bus only had ten or so individuals seated, but she had sat beside him even though a lot of seats were empty.

He must have stared too long, taken too long to answer her, because she continued without him having spoken.

"How long have you been gone?"

"Three years, ma'am," Steve answered, quickly this time. It was an easier question. Was he going home? He couldn't answer that yet.

"Your wife must be happy to have you back again after so long," she said, nodding her head like she knew what she was talking about.

"Not married, ma'am."

"Well, girlfriend then? Or maybe a boyfriend? One of my grandchildren, Marshal, he has a boyfriend. A lovely young man."

Idly he was wondering if she always talked so much to strangers or if she was just feeling like it today. She certainly was curious.

"A boyfriend. Maybe. It's.. It's complicated, I'm afraid." He didn't see a reason why he should lie. Maybe it would distract him, until it was time to face reality.

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you back."

If only he could be that sure. "We had a fight when I left.." He didn't know what made him tell her, a stranger, his story, but it was almost like he couldn't stop the words spurting out.

xoxo

" _Steve, you_ promised."

" _I know and I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do, Tony."_

" _You said you would stay with me. I have lost too many people in my life already, I can't- I can't lose you too, Steve. Please."_

" _I'll come back, to you. I'll always come back for you," Steve said, voice cracking. He walked up to Tony and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Always for you."_

" _Don't come back for me._ Stay _for me!"_

" _I can't. I, I'm leaving tomorrow, Tony."_

" _Fuck you! Did you just come here to confront me with unchangeable facts?!" Tony banged his fists on Steve's muscular chest. Tears welling up in his eyes. "Damn you."_

_Steve had known Tony wouldn't accept it, had known he would be angry. But this was his decision. He pulled Tony in to kiss him one last time, deeply and passionate, hoping it wouldn't be the last forever, "I love you." And then he turned his back to Tony and left. He had waited until the last moment to tell Tony, because he knew he would be the only one who could talk him out of joining the military._

" _I won't wait for you, Rogers! If you leave now, don't think I will twiddle my thumbs waiting for you, for three fucking years!" He heard Tony shout with venom, heard him breaking down behind him. He ran the rest of the way home._

xoxo

"..And as you can see, I left."

She didn't say anything at first, re-settling her purse on her lap, so he felt the need to add, "I should have stayed. He was, _is_ more important." He nodded to himself, he had realised that pretty soon after his basic training. He couldn't regret his decision completely though, it was an experience that made him the man he was now, an experience that defined his life, but..

"His parents died when he was younger, along with a man who was more a father to him than his actual one. And not long before I left my Mom had passed away. He loved her too, and how could he not? She doted on him. Smothered him with affection she felt he didn't get enough at home. Making him eat and take care of himself."

"I've always talked with my mom about joining the army, and after she died, I felt like I owed this to her. To me. But maybe I should have.."

"Young man," she finally said, sounding old and wise, like she knew exactly what she was speaking of. Steve held on to every word. "There will always be things in your life - decisions - which you may feel that you could have done different. In that moment it only counts if you made the right decision in that exact moment you had to make them." The lady said, and Steve pulled his eyes from the window again to look at her. "If you had stayed for him, you may have regretted that for the rest of your life. You live your life for yourself, not to appease others."

He knew she was right, and most likely, he would have regretted it if he hadn't joined the army. However, that didn't vanquish the queasy feeling in his stomach.

"What do you plan to do now? Your decision today is what is important. Will you go to him?"

Steve hesitated, unsure if he wanted to tell her his plan. He knew that he would in the end, he had already told her so much, and he might as well finish it.

"I wrote him a letter. Many, actually, during my time away. He didn't answer, not that I expected him to," Steve laughed with actual amusement, shaking his head as if remembering things from the past he wasn't about to share. "No, I didn't think he would answer, he always has been as stubborn as a mule," he smiled. The woman could see how fond the man in front of her was of the other from that little smile alone.

"In the last letter I sent him," Steve continued, looking down at his own hands still gripping his bag. "I told him my time was over and I'd be coming home," he explained. "At the bus station, there is an old oak tree. We met there for the first time when we were younger, spent a lot time climbing the branches. And I.." he stopped, a slight blush rose in his cheeks. He knew how cheesy this may sound.

"You what?" Her small, wrinkly hand came to rest over his, reassuring and urging him to continue.

"I ah, I wrote him if there was still a chance that he'd take me back, if he can forgive me for leaving, then I want him to tie a yellow ribbon around that tree. Our tree," he finally finished, his face darkening as he blushed further. "If not," he swallowed, his voice cracking. "If not, I'll accept it. I won't bother him again and I will stay on the bus a little longer. Tony is all I have here, if he doesn't want me anymore, I won't stay."

"Oh darling," she patted his hand still under hers, "he would be a fool not to take you back."

"Excuse me, I just gotta ask," a new voice chimed in from behind them. A man sat there, he looked nicely dressed with a fine suit, and in his hands he held a bunch of roses. He looked at Steve, frowning.

"While this is all very romantic, why the letter? How can you be sure he has read it if he has not answered any of them?" He asked, frown deepening in confusion.

Steve's could feel his face and neck growing hot even more, a colourful contrast to his dark uniform. Looking around he realised the man wasn't the only one who had listened in, the people in the bus had gathered around them, all looking at them with rapt attention.

"Don't be a fool man," the driver spoke loudly from the front making Steve groan. Even he had been close enough and had nothing better to do than listen to the sap story of one of his passengers. "If lover-boy didn't read his letters, all is lost anyway."

"That's true," a woman to their right piped in, "it's obvious this Tony would have no interest if he didn't read the letters," she nodded, "but I bet he kept every one of them, reading and re-reading them," she sighed. "It is so romantic."

While Steve shuddered with embarrassment, the woman beside him chuckled, rubbing his shoulder a bit, "Seems like you made this ride very interesting for us, my boy."

The people around him agreed, animatedly. A laugh bubbled up from the soldier and he couldn't stop himself from continuing. He must look like a fool, with his beet red face, laughing giddily at himself. This was all so ridiculous.

"Which one is your stop?" A woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties asked.

"The next one," Steve replied after calming himself. The answer sobered him up fast. He looked once more out of the window, recognizing familiar streets and shops. A warmth spread through him, seeing his old home.

"That's only two more streets, I'm so excited!" The woman who was still gushing over how romantic all of this was, exclaimed excitedly.

Two more streets. The soldier could feel his heart starting to beat faster. Two more streets and he would know. Two more streets and he could see Tony again, or he would leave this place forever.

He wanted to simultaneously straighten up for a better view, but also to hide behind his hands. Never before had he been so terrified of an outcome. What if Tony found someone else? Three years is a long time. Maybe he was married. With kids! He was such an idiot, Tony had told him he wouldn't wait. That he-

"Have a little faith, my boy," the old woman beside him said and took his hand once more.

Faith, yeah. He could do that.

"Okay everyone, here we go," the bus driver announced, taking one last turn. Heading down the street, Steve knew the tree would be in sight every moment now. Breathing quickly, he squeezed the hand holding his, keeping his gaze fixed to the window like everyone else on the bus.

Suddenly, seconds before, Steve squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, breathing harshly. He couldn't look. If there was nothing, he didn't think he could live with it. Maybe if he talked to him again, Tony would change his mind. Maybe they could still find back to each other. Maybe.

For a moment all he could hear was his own thoughts and the blood rushing through his ears; his pounding heart. Only when he braced himself to open his eyes did he hear it. Cheering. The passengers were clapping their hands crowing happily, even the driver shouted out with joy.

His eyes snapped open and zoomed in on the tree. He couldn't believe it. Tears welled up in his eyes and the grin that spread over his face almost hurt.

There wasn't a yellow ribbon. There was forty, sixty or an hundred at least. Yellow streaks adorning the whole tree. On high and low branches. The loose ends moving with the wind as if they were waving him in greeting.

The tree was a sight to behold, but it completely lost his attention when Steve saw the man sitting on the cold ground, wrapped in a coat that he could see from here was too thin for this autmn air.

Tony.

As they were nearing, Tony perked up from his position, squinting at the bus heading towards him.

"I'm so happy for you," the old Lady said as she made room for Steve to stand up.

"Thank you, ma'am," Steve said still grinning, he took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles, "Thank you."

"Oh, you charmer," she laughed.

"Here man, you need them more than I do," the man who had been sitting behind them said unexpectedly, thrusting the roses he had with him to Steve, who took them before he even knew what he was doing, looking at the man quizzically.

"I'll just tell my wife this story, it'll make her happier than these flowers. Now that I think of it, I don't think she even likes roses.."

Too happy to argue or protest, Steve thanked the man and carefully tried to sling his bag over his shoulder without crushing the beautiful flowers. Putting his coat over his arm, he finally made his way stumbling to the door, accepting a handshake and hands patting his arm as he passed.

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, Tony was here. Not only had he covered the tree in ribbons, but he was actually here. Waiting for him in his stupidly thin coat, hunched at the base of the tree. His knees were drawn to his chest, no doubt to preserve some warmth. Stupid, stupid genius. His genius.

Yellow was his new favourite colour.

The driver let him out with a grinned, "good luck." And then he stood in front of the bus, suddenly frozen to the ground as he sees Tony eyes snap to him. The genius rushed to his feet and run over to him, but Steve could do nothing but stare for a moment. He took in the cold flushed cheeks, and the furrowed brow and the small unsure smile, and the soft looking dark hair and the damn _open_ coat.

"Dammit Tony, do you want to freeze yourself to death?" Wow, that wasn't what he wanted to say at all, but it just.. "It's freezing! I know you have thick coats. Can you ever just take care of yourself?"

Tony's frown morphed into a scowl as he moved further to the blond to poke his un-gloved finger into the bigger man's chest angrily, "Oh yeah? Who's stepping outside with his coat over his arm, huh? And maybe if _someone_ would have bothered to write a specific time in his damn letter instead of 'I'm coming on Saturday, let me know if you'd still let me bang you' I wouldn't have had to sit here in the cold for hours watching bus after bus pass me without a muscle-y blond coming out!"

"I didn't think you would be stupid enough to wait out here!" Steve let his bag drop to the ground and thrust the flower at Tony so he had both hands free to bring his own coat around the idiot's shoulders, "A small sign saying 'hey I'm still free and don't hate you' would have been enough instead of violating the tree so much it will be seen from the- mph."

He was cut off abruptly by cool lips smashing against his in a bruising kiss. Tony's free hand gripped his uniform tightly and he brought his own hands to his coat around Tony, pulling him closer against him. The kiss was short but intense and both of them pulled back panting, but grinning like idiots.

"Bastard," Tony laughed, wrapping his arms around the bigger man tightly.

"Ass," the blond retaliated, putting his own around the man he'd missed painfully these last few years. "I missed you." He couldn't help but pull him even closer, he buried his face into Tony's shoulder and just breathed.

Tony sighed against him, and Steve didn't think he would say it back, because Tony wasn't one to talk about feelings - he'd always said they gave him a rash – but Steve needed to say it; needed him to know.

"Yeah," the brunette said quietly, "'m glad you're back."

Steve felt happier than he did in a long time and he would continue to be happy if they'd just stand here and hold on to each other for hours. They would have to talk later, a lot, but for now, this peaceful silence was soothing.

"Steve?"

"Hm?" Of course Tony wouldn't be able to stay quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm not a dame, you know? You didn't have to get me flowers," he said, never lifting his head from Steve's shoulder. He did pat his back carefully with the flowers however.

"Just be nice and say thanks," Steve mumbled into brown hair.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he wasn't above taking credits for the gifted flowers.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?" the blond sighed.

"We have to get the ribbons down again. I was already getting glares for putting them on," Tony explained, still not letting go. Steve felt him rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay," the soldier chuckled, "just a second." He wanted to hold on for a moment longer, just to enjoy Tony close to him again, and to let it sink in.

"Hey, Steve?"

Steve groaned and finally pulled away, laughing despite himself, "What Tony, what is it?"

"Is there a reason your bus is still there and an old woman is waving me?" Tony asked with a confused brow. He did lift his hand though and waved back tentatively. "They are watching us, aren't they?"

Steve turned around himself then and sure enough the bus was still there, tilted to one side a bit because everyone was pressing up to the window. He blushed slightly at the attention, but reached out to take Tony's hand.

"Let me guess, you told him all about us and they would have hated me if I hadn't shown up?"

"What, no? I did tell him a bit maybe, but they wouldn't-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Tony grinned and Steve did just that, was happy to oblige, really. Cradling Tony's face in his hands he pressed his mouth to the smaller man's in a slow, passionate way this time. Trying to show him his feelings without saying it. And in turn, he felt warmth spreading through him as Tony kissed back, pulling Steve closer with a hand on his neck.

It ended all too soon and Steve licked his lips to chase Tony's taste.

"Want to give them a show?" Tony waggled his eyebrows, as he reached over to cup Steve's ass.

Steve laughed and shook his head with fond exasperation, " _Tony_ ," he pecked the brunette's lips once more, allowing the public display. After all, he had Tony in his arms and that was all he needed.

xoxo

Later, two adults could be seen climbing the old oak tree, laughing as they took down yellow shining ribbons.

One of them was whining every once in a while, berating himself for making the knots so tight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
